Machine type communication (MTC) devices, also referred to as machine to machine (M2M) communication devices, may provide a variety of MTC applications to support different wireless systems for services areas (e.g., security systems, tracking and tracing systems, payment systems, heath care systems. remote maintenance and control systems, metering systems and the like), as well as supporting wireless consumer electronic devices. Also, wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) are increasingly becoming available with MTC functionality. Such MTC devices may be referred to as MTC wireless transmit/receive units (MTC WTRU). With this proliferation of MTC WTRUs comes the potential for overloading a core network (CN) by way of possible sudden surges in MTC traffic (together with traffic generated by non-MTC WTRUs) and/or with power consumption. Currently, techniques for controlling congestion and/or managing power consumption (e.g., such as reachability of a device due to a power savings mode) caused by MTC WTRUs in a network may be available to network operators. Unfortunately, such techniques for congestion control and/or power consumption may not be available to third party companies who obtain subscriptions to the network to provide general or specific services by way of one or more application servers to individual MTC WTRUs or groups of WTRUs.